Happy Birthday, Kagamines!
by Luvandia
Summary: 27th December, it's the Kagamine Twin's birthday! Len, the male twin, and Rin, the female twin, are in for some new changes in their lives concerning their crushes. How will their birthday go? Not RinXLen.
1. Happy Birthday, Len!

_**Author's note: Hi~! This mini-series is dedicated to the wonderful Kagamine Twins and the pairings that I think goes with each twin! First up, is Len and Miku in a pairing!**_

_**Disclaimer : Me not own Vocaloid D:**_

* * *

The blonde groaned. From under his blanket, he extended an arm toward his loudly ringing handphone, seated across his bed on his drawer. His bad mood instantly vanished when he realised who it was who was calling him : Miku.

"Hi Miku!" Though it was impossible, and Len knew it, he still hoped she had called to ask him out on a date.

"Oh, hey Len!" Her sweet voice came through his phone. "Guess what? I got a date with Ted! All my other dates were complete failures, but this one's gonna be great. I can just tell!"

All earlier hopes Len had of a date were crushed, put through a blender, and then crushed some more. Damn that Miku, couldn't she see he was head over sneaker soles in love with her?

"Um... Kay..." Len said slowly, unsure if this was reality or if he was still dreaming. "Anything else you wanted to tell me?" He added on with a glimmer of hope.

Miku pondered for a moment, then cheerily said, "Nope, bye!" before hanging up.

"That was Miku again, huh?" Len's twin sister, Rin asked from the doorway. Somewhere during the phone conversation, she had gotten up, got dressed, and watched him get his heart broken by the oblivious Miku.

Len nodded at her before letting his body drop back onto his bed. The bedroom was yellow, and half of the walls were covered in paper bananas, the other half covered in paper oranges. Len's side of the room, which was the banana side, was very neat, and was near the window. Rin's side of the room, which was the orange side, was messy, covered into pictures of her beloved roadroller, and near the doorway.

"NO! Get up, Len, go make breakfast!" Rin protested against him going back to sleep again.

"Go away..." Len mumbled from inside the blankets, which he had thrown over himself after he had plopped back onto the bed.

Rin thought for a while, before smirking. "I guess... I'll cook breakfast again... I just hope the house doesn't catch on fire like last time..."

That did it. Len sprung up from his bed, got changed and got ready for the day in the bathroom. It seemed like he flew down the stairs; in his rush to get down, his feet barely touched the stairs at all.

After a while of juggling 6 banana-flavoured pancakes, Len got his twin to set the table as he filled two glasses with cold orange juice, straight from the fridge. 3 pancakes were thrown onto each plate that Rin had set onto the dining table, along with a fork and a spoon to eat with. Rin ate rather quickly, while Len took his time.

Breakfast done, Rin called a quick goodbye before rushing out the door. Len stared after her as he finished the second pancake. Where was she going?

Later in the afternoon, Len had gotten a call from Miku to meet her at the park. When Len got there, he decided that it was strangely empty on a Saturday afternoon. Ah, there Miku was, sitting on a swing waving wildly at him.

"Hey, Len!" Miku smiled. Len smiled back.

"How was your date?" he asked, trying to be polite with a forced smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, it was nice. But Ted isn't the right guy. He wasn't sweet at all, and I think he's the perverted kind, like Kaito. He kept staring at..." Miku continued on, while Len could only listen and nod absentmindedly. But one sentence got through to him. "I've already dated all the boys, but none of them seem right."

All the boys. She said all the boys. What about him? Wasn't he a boy?

"MIKU!" Len shouted at her, instantly stopping her rambles as she stared with wide eyes at her blonde best friend. "Aren't I a boy?" _Shiiiiiit_.

"Sure, Rin forces some dresses on me sometimes, but it doesn't mean I'm not a boy!" Len added on as he glared at her.

_Oh Kami-sama, I never thought he would want to go out with me, so I never included him in my list! _Miku thought in panic as Len continued glaring at her.

_Great, now he's almost crying! Damn it, he looks so cute... _Miku continued with her thoughts_. Maybe... I could just..._

Miku leaned in and kissed Len's lips softly before pulling away slowly. Len blinked in shock, letting the tears slip down his cheek. Then his eyes narrowed again.

"Y-you're toying with me!" he accused. "I'm just like them, I'm not the right guy, right?"

Miku giggled. "No, you're just perfect. Sweet, kind, and above all, ADORABLE!"

Len listened as she listed the 3 qualities. She dated about a thousand boys and not a single one was all 3 of them? That was pretty hard to believe.

"I'm sorry for not counting you in as a boy that I could date. It's just that, I thought you would never want to date your best friend, so I cancelled you out a long time ago," Miku explained as Len nodded with each statement, showing that he understood. The two stared at each other.

Both of them had a strange feeling, so they looked up at the same time, very slowly. Tied to and hanging from a branch of a tree, was a mistletoe. Right above them.

"...Must have been from the Christmas party held here 2 days ago," Miku voiced out her thoughts. Slowly, Len and Miku leaned toward each other, closing their eyes as they did so.

"LEN~!" Rin called out as she came across the scene. The teal-haired girl with twin tails and the blonde-haired boy with a small ponytail immediately pulled apart, both going different shades of red. "Was I... interrupting something...?"

Upon recieving two slow and embarrassed nods, Rin started backing away. "I'll just... leave now," she winked before running off.

Miku stared at Len, and then at the mistletoe. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, in case anyone else came by. Len's eyes widened more than they already were, and his face started looking like an apple.

"Ah, that reminds me," Miku added on, grinning. "Happy birthday, Len!"


	2. Happy Birthday, Rin!

_**Author's note : This is what Rin was doing when Len went to meet with Miku. :D This is Kaito and Rin in a pairng, don't like, go away. =3= Cause I didn't know who else to pair up with Rin. I still don't own Vocaloids, though... THE WORLD IS CRUEL!**_

* * *

After Len's phone had loudly rung, Rin burst out of bed. Today was their birthday! Wonderful.

"I wonder who's calling Len," Rin muttered to herself as she stood there, unnoticed by her twin brother, in her pyjamas. Len seemed pissed off at being woken up at 8am by someone so inconsiderate to call that early, but he brightened up after somebody's muffled words came through the receiver. It was definitely Miku.

"Hi Miku!" Len said quickly and happily. More muffled words came thorugh the phone.

Rin had to say, it was really FUN to see Len so happy to hear Miku's voice, then suddenly look dejected. Probably, he was hoping she was finally going to ask him on a date. Well, Len couldn't blame the teal-haired girl for calling early. She was always a morning person anyway. Rin understood very clearly (like all the OTHER Vocaloids did) that her twin brother really did love Miku. Which was why whenever Miku went out with someone, Rin would always ask that boy to either not be sweet, kind, or adorable. Some of the more stubborn guys would refuse, until the blonde girl brought up the subject of her roadroller, of course.

So it was no surprise that every date Miku went on with any boy at all was a complete failure. Heh. But sometimes, Rin did wonder how Miku could completely forget that Len was a living, sweet, kind and adorable boy that she could actually go out with.

Having all this said, Rin was already done changing out of her pyjamas while she was in the bathroom. She had gotten ready for the day, and had something special planned for the day. But first, she needed breakfast.

"Um...Kay... Anything else you wanted to tell me?" her twin continued on, and after a few more muffled words, he was hung up on. Rin could almost feel his sadness radiating from him.

"That was Miku again, huh?" she asked her twin brother. He gave only a nod as a response before plopping back onto his yellow bed and throwing his equally yellow blanket over his body.

Rin had been leaning against the doorway, but she was now standing up by herself, eyes narrowed at her brother, who was being lazy at the moment. She was hungry, and bored, and hungry.

"NO! Get up, Len, go make breakfast!" she demanded.

Len mumbled something unintelligible from under his blanket. _Sometimes, he can be so... so... LAZYASS!_ Rin thought. Suddenly smirking, she stated purposely, "I guess... I'll cook breakfast again... I just hope the house doesn't catch on fire like last time..."

Yup, the last time she had tried to cook something, she had thrown the food with the packaging still on into a cooking pan, then poured oil all over it, spilling some onto the cooking fire. The fire jumped a bit, and Rin noticed that her jacket's long sleeves had caught on fire. She quickly threw the burning clothing off, and ran around the house screaming Len's name.

Rin sighed. Those were good times. At least, only because they both survived.

Len jolted out of his bed and ran into the bathroom, ran out 5 seconds later all dressed and washed up, and Rin swore he was floating down the stairs at the speed of a cheetah or something.

By the time she got down, he had already made 6 pancakes, and was now flipping them. He almost looked like a juggler.

"Rin, go prepare the table!" Len called from the kitchen. It had taken a lot of training, but eventually he had managed to teach Rin how to set a table without sending anyone to the hospital.

Rin gently set down two plates big enough for pancakes, a spoon and a fork beside each plate , and two glasses for orane juice onto the table. Len filled them up almost right after she set them down, and then threw the pancakes -3 on each plate- down. Since she had something planned for the day, Rin ate rather quickly and ran out the door after saying 'Goodbye'. She also noticed that Len was slow at eating stuff.

While Len stayed home, Rin ran off toward the ice-cream parlour, where she was sure Kaito was. It took a full half-hour to get there, but it WAS worth the run. Then again, she COULD have used her roadroller to get to her crush.

Yes, of all the guys the cupid could shoot with its arrow, it chose Kaito for Rin.

"Heeeeey Kaito!" Rin called as she waved wildly, coming into Kaito's view. The blue haired man, of course, was wearing a coat and scarf and holding an ice-cream. At this time of the year, Kaito didn't seem crazy to be wearing what he was.

Kaito spun his head around, and saw the cute blonde girl running toward him, her white rabbit-ear bow bouncing. "Oh, hey Rin!" Kaito answered her call. "Want some ice-cream?"

Rin declined. "Notice anything about me?" she asked. While she was in the bathroom that day, she had applied some lip gloss onto herself, just for Kaito, hoping he would notice it and stop thinking of her as a tomboy.

Kaito looked her up and down, before deciding to answer with a, "You have a flat chest."

That answer earned him a slap. "WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO LOOK THERE?" Rin's eyes would have been red if it were possible. They were practicly bulging out of their sockets.

"S-sorry! Sorry!" Kaito apologised as he held his sore cheek. He was smiling in amusement, though, at her reaction. "So, you want an ice-cream? I love it much more than anything in the world! Well, maybe except Miku."

Rin's glare faltered at the name 'Miku'. She looked down at the pavement. What a love triangle...

"Hey, you okay? You have tears dripping onto the ground, Rin," Kaito bent down slightly to meet her eyes with his own. Eyeing his face, she continued to cry, not caring if he was looking anymore.

"So you... love Miku... and ice-cream... more than," she sobbed sharply here, saying the next word with a cracked voice, "me...?" Tears poured from her eyes, the 2 streams joining together between her chin and throat.

Something about seeing the younger Vocaloid cry made him blush and think one word : cute.

_Wait... I shouldn't be feeling like this... I love Miku... _Kaito thought_._

**Flashback**

**On the day of Kaito's admittance of his crush on Miku, she smiled, and said, "Kaito, I love you too. But as a big brother, so I'm sorry."**

**Of course his heart was cracked a bit, but it didn't matter. He wouldn't give up.**

**Flashback Ends**

Maybe... maybe he just loved Miku as a big brother would love his younger sister. Just like she loved him as an older brother. Rin started to walk away, cursing that today was her birthday, when Kaito grabbed her hand.

"Rin, wait! I love you!" Kaito grinned like an idiot proudly at his admittation.

Rin, of course, was confused. "I thought you said you loved Miku."

"Eh... I realised I loved her as a sister," was the reply from the ice-cream loving idiot.

Rin, of course happy with this fact, started giggling at Kaito. "Kaito, you idiot."

"Huh? What did I do?" Kaito asked, afraid that his death would be caused by a roadroller.

Rin kissed his cheek before running off, yelling behind her, "You stole my heart!"

Kaito held his cheek, ignoring his precious ice-cream that had melted during the whole event. (This shows he loves Rin more than ice-cream)

Meanwhile, Rin was excited about telling Len of her day. She started skipping, knowing that Len wouldn't stay home all day by himself. She passed by the park that was near their house, and started calling for Len. By chance, she happened to see Len and Miku about to kiss, with a mistletoe above them, then the two suddenly darting away from each other after hearing Rin's voice.

"Was I...interrupting something...?" Rin asked regretfully as the two slowly and embarrassedly nodded. Rin started backing away, intending to give them privacy. "I'll just... leave now," She winked at the two, to say 'Congrats to you two'.

Rin backed into Kaito, who had followed her all the way to the park. He was panting, but what else could you expect from a guy who got his energy from ice-cream?

"Kaito! What are you doing here?" Rin asked, aiming to distract him away from her brother and his should-be-girlfriend.

Kaito had no intention of going any further than Rin, though. "I just forgot to say something back at the ice-cream place."

"Oh. What?"

"Happy Birthday, Rin!"


	3. Happy Birthday, Kagamines!

_**Author's note : The last chapter :) Enjoy~ The pairings in this (well, at least the OBVIOUS ones) are LenXMiku, KaitoXRin, NeruXMikuo. Don't like them, don't blame me I just found a NeruXMikuo fic and instantly liked it, that's all! Also, a few thousand Vocaloids are missing in the story. I don't bother to look them all up, I just put down what I remember.**_

_**I do not own Vocaloids. Enjoy. Meh.**_

* * *

Len and Miku entered the Kagamine twins' house, with Rin and Kaito behind them. Both couples were holding hands sweetly, showing off their affection and new-found love interests. Many Vocaloids crowded in the house didn't seem affected by the Twin's appearance, so they continued with their own conversations. Miku noticed Kaito and Rin behind her, so she waved at them.

"Kaito, I see you've gotten over me. That's wonderful!" Miku smiled cheerily at him, still holding Len's hand. Kaito started to grin.

"Yup. Rin, here, is as cute and pretty as I thought you were, but she actually likes me back," the blue-haired ice-cream loving idiot stated proudly as he tugged on the hand that was holding his. Rin beamed, and you could feel her proud aura radiating off her.

"Damn right I'm cute and pretty!" The female of the birthday Twins grinned smugly. Len groaned in embarrassment at his twin's arrogance.

Upon noticing Len's discomfort at Rin's actions, Miku decided to changed the subject. "Len, it's time to cut the cake~!"

All the Vocaloids in the house gathered around immediately, excited to see the twins' faces when they saw the cake. Kaito had chosen the KIND of cake, Luka and Gakupo chose the design together, and Meiko had baked it (in her non drunken state, of course). When Miku got out of the kitchen shortly after she ran in, Len and Rin's mouths dropped. The smell of icing was intoxicating them, but the sight of the cake itself completely entranced them!

But the flavour itself was hard to tell from just smelling the cake.

One side of the cake was orange-flavoured, with a picture of an orange drawn on it with banana-flavoured icing. The other side of the cake was banana-flavoured, with a picture of a banana drawn on it with orange-flavoured icing. The banana side had a creamy yellow complexion, tan perhaps, while the orange side was, well, orange. A bit paler than an actual orange's skin colour, but still counted as the colour orange, nontheless.

The icing blobs around the edge of the cake were in a pattern. When one blob was banana-flavoured, the two blobs it was in between would be orange-flavoured. An equal number of icing blobs was confirmed by Luka during the designing.

"IT'S AN ICE-CREAM CAKE!" Kaito screamed happily as he made a dash toward it. Rin WANTED to actually eat the cake, so she stopped Kaito in his tracks before he could devour the whole thing.

"I thought you loved me more than ice-cream!" Rin scolded.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No 'but's! This is MY birthday, and to make me happy, I would like everyone to have an equal amount of this cake, got that?" Rin retorted at Kaito's pathetic sounding excuse, or at least what he had managed to get out before being interrupted.

Speaking of the blue-haired ice-cream loving idiot, he had his head drooped down as he agreed to the rules Rin had set. Being in a relationship was hard. But... maybe he could attempt to eat the cake before Rin would notice... So, he dashed toward the cake again.

After Kaito was tied up to prevent any further disruptions, the cake had 14 candles stuck into it. All 14 had been lit, but were blown out when both the twins had finished wishing. During the wishing time, both twins had closed their eyes and joined their hands together.

The blonde male had wished that all of his Vocaloid family would stay safe, and that Miku would love him truly and forever. The blonde female had wished that she would rank above ice-cream in Kaito's list.

Miku gave Len a bear hug after he had opened his eyes and let go of his sister's hand, while Rin stared at Kaito, who was still tied to a chair. Everyone in the room, Yuki, Gachapoid, Iroha, Piko, Miki, Defoko, Dell, Haku, Lily, Sonika, Sweet Ann, Mizki, Luka, Gakupo, Gumi, Meiko, Miku, the Twins, Mikuo, Luki and Neru (who was texting on her phone while hugging one of Mikuo's arms) and Teto (who wasn't a Vocaloid but was sweet enought to be invited), cheered for the twins and clapped.

After the cake eating, Kaito was untied and free again. He had been spoon-fed by Rin, and it took so long of a time he actually thought the ice-cream would melt and drip out of the cake! Luckily, it didn't.

Kaito led Rin out to show her the firecrackers that all the Vocaloids had prepared, so that the Twins could enjoy a fireworks display that night.

"Come on, Rin, you can do the honours of lighting them up!" Luki encouraged.

Meanwhile, Miku and Len were cleaning the dishes. Len had wanted to clean the dishes himself at first, but Miku insisted he could not. He would not be persuaded, so Miku ended up doing the dishes with him, to lessen his workload. No way she would let him do any work on his birthday if she could help it. A while after the chore of cleaning the many dishes was done, the two wanted to get some fresh air, so Miku brought him outside to where the fireworks were supposed to be held, thinking that the fireworks would be beautiful in the night sky.

You could say, what they actually saw gave them both a shock.

Miku immediately released Len's hand and ran back into the house, sighing and calmly stating , "I'll go get the fire extinguisher."

Len stared at the fire in one half of the backyard and all the Vocaloids screaming in the other half, called the fire department, and after hanging up told himself, "I will never let Rin near fire again."

* * *

_**Ending note : Never let Rin near fire! DX**_


End file.
